Separated Wings
by LittleMarchen
Summary: Everybody knows that a fairy is born when a baby laughs for the first time, but what if not only one fairy is born?


**My own version of Tinkerbell and Secret of the Wings. OC characters. **

* * *

Narration :: "When a baby laughs for the first time, one fairy is born. But sometimes not only one fairy is born, there might be two.  
A baby then laughed for the first time, and two fairies are then born. But the other was blown away to the Winter Woods instead of Pixie Hollow..."

* * *

"Runaway bunny!" Snowflake shouted as she was taking the bunnies to the border. Calla Wind was sitting on an Autumn Tree, waiting for the bunnies to cross the border. "Now go cross the border and go to the warm side with your brothers and sisters." Snowflake commanded to the bunnies as they were at the edge of the border.

Calla Wind saw a few figures near the border (winter side), all of them were small but there was a taller, or bigger one. But she just ignored her thoughts and hurriedly flew at the border greet the bunnies.

"Welcome back to Pixie Hollow, guys!" she said happily and patted one of the bunnies. Unexpectedly, her wings started to 'sparkle'.

"Your wings... They're sparkling!" a voice said nearby, which was Snowflake's. "Yours too, ya know..." Calla Wind replied. They were both enchanted with each other. Calla Wind flew nearer to the cold side, but not _that _near. It was pretty weird, though. She felt warm, and at the same time, a bit cold.

"What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Snowflake, and yours?"

"I'm Calla Wind, and your talent?"

"My talent is frosting things, yours?"

"Fast-flying talent. Do you have animal fairies in Winter, too?"

"I guess so," Snowflake giggled.

"Oh.. So why'd your- I mean- _our_ wings sparkle just now?" Calla Wind asked.

"I don't know either," Snowflake shrugged. "But it was pretty magical, though." She continued with a laugh.

Then, they heard a horn blow loud. "Oops, gotta go back to work. Bye, Calla! It's very nice meeting you. Fly with you some other time!" Snowflake waved goodbye and flew away. Calla waved back. "Bye.." she said softly. "_AH_! I almost forgot, I need to collect pollen grains today!" Calla Wind exclaimed and flew away. On the way, she saw Silvermist. "Calla! Why in a hurry, dewdrop?" she asked gently.

Calla stopped on her tracks and landed down in front of Silvermist. "Sil! Guess what? I just met a new friend from the Winter Woods!" Calla said happily. "Oh? I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" Silvermist said. "But... Don't tell me you crossed the border?" she continued, this time with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I didn't." Calla Wind replied with a wink. Silvermist giggled. "Oh... Good then. Anyway, I gotta go now. I need to work on these dewdrops. So, bye!" she said and flew away gracefully. Calla waved at Silvermist. "I forgot about the pollen grains, AGAIN!" Calla Wind groaned and flew away as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snowflake was busy practicing in the Frost Forest. "This is getting boring. Work is so tiring, too," she said to herself. Then, she saw Gliss resting on a winter tree. Snowflake felt a happy sensation as she flew to Gliss. "Hey, Gliss!" she greeted. "Oh, heya Snowflake! How's work?" Gliss asked enthusiastically. "Um... Good, I guess. Do you mind doing _my_ work for a bit?" Snowflake replied and asked while playing with her fingers shyly.

"Do _your_ work? **I'LL BE VERY GLAD TO DO YOUR WORK!** Leave it to me!" Gliss exclaimed happily. "No, I mean, wait... Right. Thanks, Gliss! But, what about yours?" Snowflake asked. "Don't worry, Flakey~! I'm already done with my work!" Gliss giggled and flew away. "Thank you again, Gliss!" Snowflake shouted and flew to the border and began to make snowflakes for fun.

Just then, she noticed a fairy from the warm side flying to the border while reading a book. The book was covering her whole face, so she really doesn't see the fairy's face. Then, she realized that the fairy wasn't stopping, and continued flying to the border without even realizing it. "**HEY, STOP!**" Snowflake shouted.

The fairy continued reading, and flying as if she didn't hear Snowflake. "You're crossing the border, miss!" Snowflake shouted once again. The fairy then crossed the border to the winter side.

"Oh, it suddenly got colder..." she heard the fairy say. "That's because you're in the Winter Woods!" Snowflake said and pulled the warm fairy's arm. She turned face to face with the fairy...

"Calla Wind?!"


End file.
